Never Let Go: The Original Smoak and Lance
by temari80
Summary: Laurels first day as an ADA isn't going well. She got lost and then her computer crashed. She called tech support and she never expected someone as beautiful as Felicity Smoak to walk into her office. Never having felt an attraction to a girl before Laurel embarks on an emotional and dangerous roller coaster to find her place by Felicity's side.
1. Call in the Specialist

The smell of my brother's blueberry pancakes woke me up. Lincoln makes the best pancakes in the world I thought to myself as I heard him and Michael get into it again. They alway's are arguing about how many portions Michael can have because of the sweetness of the blueberries affects his diabetes. I laughed and got out the outfit I picked out the night before. The first day of being the ADA had finally come and I was ready. I decided on a black pants suit and flats because I would be walking all day. I heard my dad screaming at the boys to stop fighting and that the pancakes were burning. Putting up my hair I noticed a funny marking on the side of my head. I went to touch it and it vanished. Rubbing my eyes I told myself I needed to get more sleep. Just as I was exiting my room I got pummeled by my younger sister Sara. "Hey Sara watch it" I said as I kept myself from going down the staircase. She turned and smiled wickedly and ran down the stairs. I heard her tell Lincoln that she was ready for blueberry pancakes. I regained my footing and headed downstairs. Everyone was sitting and ready for pancakes so I sat down next to Michael and waited as well. "Hey Michael" I said. "Hey Laurel, Lincoln will only give me two pancakes because he says that it would hurt my health to have anymore" Michael said in a whiny voice. I turned to Lincoln and said "hey give the man a third pancake, it won't kill him". Smiling at Michael, I listened as Lincoln grumbled and put on another pancake. Sara and Michael both snickered but my dad didn't look happy. Lincoln brought a big platter of pancakes over and plopped three down on each of our plates except for my dad who always got four. Lincoln and Michael started talking about their architecture business and their next job while my dad and Sara were discussing her next fashion line based off Nyssa's fashion. Nyssa is Sara's fiancé and the leader of an assassin guild. That took my dad time to get used to but he has warmed up to the idea. I just sat and ate my pancakes and wondered how the first day at my new job would be. I was used to being a defense lawyer for those who needed help but I've switched my career path and now I'm prosecuting. After my brothers unfair treatment at the hands of a corrupt prosecutor I wanted to clean the house and this is the first step towards that.

I thanked Lincoln for a wonderful breakfast and gave my dad a kiss on the cheek and headed out to what might be a very positive and fulfilling career. I got into my car, turned the switch and clunk, the engine died. "Ah crap" I said out loud as I headed back inside. I called the tow truck to have the car taken to a mechanic and I got lucky and Sara let me borrow her car for the day. I took a deep breath and told myself that cars can be unreliable and that wasn't any sort of ominous sign.

I pulled into my space at the DA's office and headed in. I made sure to get out my security card before I reached the check point. The officer scanned it and looked up at me. "Oh shit" I said to myself "what now"? The guard tried the card again and I got the same look. "Ma'am you security badge isn't passing clearance. Please wait here while I check on this". I nodded and sat down. I wanted to scream and curse but I didn't. The guard came back and apologized and said "the card hadn't been properly made. I got you this new one and your good to go" he said and handed me the new badge. I thanked him and headed inside. Another breath and another pep talk about how this wasn't a bad sign, it was just another hiccup to get over.

I found the DA and let him know I was there. "Ah Mrs. Lance please let me show you to your office. I already have the case files I would like you to go through. If you could read them, analyze them and digitize them by the end of the day I would be so grateful" he said as we headed towards my office. I knew that he wasn't asking me to try and get the work done, he was telling me it had to be done. I thanked him for showing me to my office and he headed back to his. The view was beautiful. I could see my dads precinct from here. I also had a brand new all pine wood desk and a brand new computer, laptop and tablet waiting for me. The chair was the softest thing I have ever sat myself down into. I spun it once and then reminded myself that I had a ton of work to do before I left that day.

I picked up the first file on the desk. It was a petty theft crime and mostly open and shut. I didn't even know why this was in the prosecutors office anyway. I put that one aside. That would be handled by a judge and a quick sentencing. The next file was an ongoing murder case that the DA was putting together. As I read through it I found discrepancies in the argument. This wouldn't stand in court at all and if the DA wanted to win this one he had to put it together better. I got out the scanner and went to start up the computer. It was working fine until the main screen came up. It kept flashing "error". "Dammit" I said out loud and then hoped no one heard. I checked the phone directory and found tech support. I dialed the extension and waited while a bad rendition of Elvis Presley's heartbreak hotel played. I wanted to slam the phone against the wall but kept my cool. After twenty minutes on hold a guy that sounded half asleep answered the phone. "What can we help you with" he said in between yawning. I took a deep breath and said "my computer keeps flashing error on the main screen. I have rebooted the damn thing four times and the same thing happens". He yawned again, which made me want to go down and shove the phone where the Sun didnt shine but again took that deep breath and that's when he said "alright I will send up a tech person as soon as one is free. Shouldn't be more that twenty minutes" and then he hung up. I was guessing he did as much work as he could muster. I sat back and decided to keep reading through the file as I awaited the tech guy to finish his nap and get to my office.

I was just starting to read through the file when I heard a knock at my door. That was fast I thought to myself. I got up and opened it expecting the yawning guy from the phone but I was dead wrong. In front of me stood a goddess. She had long, beautiful blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. She wore a very beautiful red dress with a slit in just the right place to give u a peek. The glasses she wore fit her face perfectly and she had a beautiful smile.

I shook myself out of my shock and introduced myself "I'm Laurel Lance, I'm the new ADA, I just started today" I reached out to shake her hand. She shook my hand which sent electric waves up and down my spine and said "my name is Felicity Smoak and I just started here as well. I used to work IT for Queens Consolidated but left after Walter Steele did." Her voice sounded like an angel's. I had heard that Steele left the company shortly after the prodigal son returned from his horrific adventure on an island and was presumed dead for 5years. I smiled and said "I'm glad your here because my computer is not working. All I keep getting is an error message no matter how many times I reboot the stupid thing." She flashed that beautiful smile and said "let's take a look at this shall we" and she headed towards the computer. I just stood and watched. Her body moved like a woman on the cat walk showing off the newest fall fashions. I was off in my own head when I heard "Mrs. Lance you might want to take a seat this might take awhile." Felicity said. I wondered over to the chair next to her's and sat down. I could smell her perfume and it was beautiful. "Please call me Laurel" I said for absolutely no reason at all. She flashed that smile and said "alright Laurel, we shall get started" and hearing her say my name made my heart skip a few beats.

I watched as her delicate but fast moving fingers opened code page after code page. It was like she didn't even have to stop and read it because she already knew what was going to pop up on the screen. As time went by I got even more amazed with the skills she possessed. Not only did she continue to work on the problem but she explained what was going on to me as well without missing a beat.

Finally, about two hours later, much to my disappointment she got the computer fixed. She leaned back in the chair and let herself relax. I felt those electric waves run up and down my spine again. I had never felt this way with a women before but it felt right. I watched as she took a drink from her water bottle and sat the chair up. Every movement she made was purposeful and never wasted. She started to get up. I didn't want her to go but I couldn't find any other reason to make her stay or put off work any longer. As she walked to the door I exclaimed "would you like to have dinner at my place tonight Mrs. Smoak"? She turned around and said with her hands on her hips "I would love to Laurel but you have to promise to just call me Felicity". I nodded and she jotted down her phone number and I gave her mine. We said goodbye at the door to my office, it was the hardest thing I had ever done. I watched as she entered the elevator and disappeared behind the doors.

I went back to my desk and slumped down into my chair. I could still smell her perfume lingering and it drove me crazy. I didn't want to work. I wanted to jump in that elevator and chase Felicity down. Alas, I choose professionalism and my job and started to scan that file. I was just filing it all by date and relevance when a message popped up on my screen. "Stay away from Felicity Smoak or you will be punished" and with that the screen went dead. This time though when I rebooted it the computer worked just fine. I kept replaying that message in my head. Why would someone threaten me for knowing Felicity? Maybe it was just a cruel joke by one of my new coworkers. Prank the new girl. I laughed it off and continued to do my job. The rest of the day went fast as I had about ten more files to sort through, which all but a couple even seemed worth a DA's time. One of the few that kept my interest was a bust over in Central of two criminals with pretty fancy guns. I took a look at the picture and it almost sent me to the floor. They looked exactly like Lincoln and Michael but they weren't. "Leonard Snart and Mick Rory, bank thieves" I read out loud trying to make sense of it but unfortunately my mind kept wondering back to Felicity and the fact they were having dinner that evening. A part of me was nervous about that eerie message but I let it just be a thought in the back of my mind just like the picture of the two doppelgängers of my brothers. I had never been a clock watcher but that afternoon I couldn't stop looking at itI looked at the clock for the hundredth time. It was finally five. I gathered up all my things and headed out to my car. I called Lincoln to let him know we were having guests and to make extra dinner, again I heard him grumbling about last minute notices as he hung up the phone. Laughing to myself I threw my belongings in the front passenger seat and headed home, excited and scared all at once.

The drive home was long and full of questions that couldn't be answered. I drove right past my house, twice. I finally got myself parked in the driveway and headed inside. I couldn't wait until Felicity got here. I looked at my phone, Felicity had texted and said she would be here in thirty minutes. I ran upstairs and redid my hair and makeup and then headed back downstairs to help with any final prep for dinner and to get everyone caught up to speed on what was going on. Sara and Nyssa mostly just sat and watched me run around like a chicken with its head cut off. Sara came over and put her arm around mine and said "Laurel, you have been on a thousand dates, don't worry this won't be any different". I looked at her and said "what if she doesn't feel the same way, what if she gets here and when she finds out I have feelings for her she gets disgusted and leaves" Sara stopped me. "What if a plane fell through our roof right now" she said "life is full of what if's don't let that stop you from tackling the monster in the dark". I hugged and thanked her for helping me out. She just smiled and went and sat next to Nyssa again. Dad got home just in time because Felicity would be there any minute. I heard him go upstairs and change into dinner attire. He came downstairs and was all smiles. I think he was worried I would become obsessed with work and never find someone. I ignored his pessimism about my personal life and also made a mental note to ask him about those Snart and Rory characters in Central. "Ding ding" I heard the doorbell say. She was here. What now? God I had been on so many dates before why was this one so hard? Why was my heart beating so fast? I stopped asking myself stupid questions and went to answer the door.


	2. Dinner and Wine

The door seemed to get further away as I tried to get near it. I didn't understand my nervousness at all. I mean here it was just two coworkers getting together for a lovely dinner and some drinks. But each move towards that door I made seemed as though I was going in to face the electric chair. I could feel Sara staring at me and I could also hear her snicker in withheld laughter. My face turned pink and I wanted to turn around and yell at her to shut up but Felicity was waiting on the other side of that door. I finally reached the door and reaching out carefully as you would when meeting an animal for the fist time I turned the knob.

Opening the door I could feel the air being completely sucked from my lungsdn't feel myself breathing. There in the doorway of my home stood an angel. Felicity looked stunning in her black dress with gold trimmings. It had a low cut V-neck and short sleeves. The dress outlined the curve and fullness of ss cupped her breasts like I i would've rather preferred my loved my hands to be doing. I couldn't believe how in the gutter my mind was at this moment. The dress flowed past her knees where it met with knee high boots that were black and gold as well. Her long blonde hair was tied back and then put up in a perfect bun on the top of her head. She wore gold plated earrings and glasses that were black on the rims. I thought about my outfit and I felt like a very plain jane in front of her. I had kept on my pants suit and had just touched up my makeup but she had gone all out. I couldn't believe what an idiot I was. I sat taking in every curve on her body until Felicity asked "may I come in"? My line of vision shot right up to Felicity's eyes. Staring into Felicity's eyes I was horrified and embarrassed at my own actions and I quickly said "I'm so sorry Felicity, please come in". Showing her to the sitting area I offered to take her jacket and hang it up. Handing me her jacket I could smell the perfume from earlier again. I almost crumbled but got my composer together and headed to the hall closet to hang up her jacket. I stared at myself in the hall mirror. It was the first time I'd ever been tongue tied and unable to move on a date. "Get it together Laurel, this isn't even a true date" I said to myself as I closed the closet door.

Felicity seemed to feel comfortable around my family which felt really good. She went and sat at the kitchen table next to Sara. She started talking up a storm with Sara and Nyssa. They would look towards me, laugh and then turn back to talk. I felt my cheeks flush. What could they be saying? I saw my dad go over and I wanted to just disappear. He shook her hand and sat down next to her. Trying not to make a scene, I went and took a seat across from her. I figured I would be sitting next to her but my dad and Sara took those seats. I could smell and hear Lincoln's version of chicken Alfredo and parmesan being placed into a serving dish. He hated making it but he loved eating it so it always got made. He also made a beautiful garden salad and breadsticks as well as some of Michaels homemade wine. My brothers had so much talent in the kitchen I was still shocked that they went into the building industry. Lincoln brought in the dinner and placed it in the center of the table. . Michael and Lincoln took seats next to each other like I had wanted to do with Felicity.

As we ate I stole glances at Felicity. My god was she beautiful and by the way she was delving into her third helping she also had a very healthy appetite which made me smile. She continued conversing with both Sara and my dad. As glad as I was that they were getting along I was also saddened by not being able to have a conversation with her myself. I didn't know what to say. I was so flabbergasted and upset with myself. I felt Michaels hand on my shoulder as he leaned over and said "don't worry sister, you will get your chance. If they get all their chattering done now, then they won't bother you when your alone". I smiled and thanked him for the words of encouragement. He was right. If Sara and her dad got the third degree over with at dinner and she didn't run off then they could probably have a very nice personal conversation afterwards. I helped myself to a second helping and allowed myself to enjoy the rest of dinner.

After a couple hours and three or four glasses of homemade wine my dad and Sara finally turned in for the night. Michael and Lincoln had excused themselves an hour ago. I could hear the rampaging going on in their room. I went and sat next to Felicity on the couch when we heard Michael scream "that's the spot now push harder" and we both couldn't help but laughing. I was so happy that my family hadn't scared her off yet. People were often taken aback by our openness and my brothers relationship but she was alright with it. She talked with them during dinner about how they met and where they got married and never once did she give them a judging look or make a rude remark. She genuinely cared and didn't mind that they were siblings.

I started off our private conversation by apologizing. "I'm sorry Felicity, I am not usually that rude as I was at the door tonight. Your just so beautiful it caught me off guard" I said looking at my feet. She smiled warmly and said "don't apologize Laurel, I loved the attention and I'm the one who should be thankful because you took the time to check me out I had the time to get rid of my unconventional nervousness. I tend to just start rambling but thanks to that few minutes I was able to relax and take in my surroundings and feel very comfortable." We both laughed and tThe conversation flowed easily between us from there., Wwe talked about work and family. I explained the entire dynamic of my crazy family from my sister who had a fashion line based off of her fiancés style who also happened to work for an assassin guild to my brothers and their business in the building industries and she told me how she would love to have had such a big and loving family like mine growing up. It was just her mom and herself but they made due. Her mom had made sure that she was able to do everything she had wanted in life and when she decided to move from Vegas to Star City her mom was very supportive. We laughed because I told her that my dad needed someone and her mom would be perfect for him. "Laurel by the way I didn't get to tell you how amazing you look in that outfit earlier. I love the way it looks on you and I'm glad you didn't change" Felicity said out of nowhere. Blushing I said "thank you and you look absolutely stunning yourself". She smiled warmly back at me and we sat in silence for the next few minutes. The minutes ticked away and then I did something I didn't think through when I leaned over and kissed her straight on her liips. To my great and wonderful surprise she started to kiss me back. Our tongues met and introduced themselves to each other and every minute our lips the more I never wanted to part. As we pulled apart, we each took a big breath in and the air thinned. We smiled at each other and moved in closer to snuggling position and tThen we started talking about work and that's when I let her do most of the talking. When it came to work and my goals most people snicker and comment about how I am looking to further my own agenda and that of my fathers due to the fact he is the captain of the police. Felicity told me how sShe was aiming to be more than an IT girl at the law firm forever. Her last job at queens consolidated made her realized that big businesses weren't actually trying to help anyone but themselves. She wanted to move on and open her own company and make tech that helped people walk again. She was amazing. She talked about this idea that her friend and her have about a chip that when planted in someone's spine would allow them to walk again. I couldn't help but smile. I mean that is just an amazing pie ce of equipment. She then looked at me and asked me the question I was hoping to avoid all-night. "So, what would your dream job look like?" Felicity asked. My mind filled with what to say and it decided on "I would love to be the lawyer for a big name company, or if that doesn't pan out I would love to be the DA of Star City. My dad being the captain of the police force has really inspired me to do good " I said feeling like a thief stealing from a church. Here was Felicity out trying to save people and I was more worried about being the next DA or a lawyer to a multibillion dollar company. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up and saw Felicity's face in front of mine. Kissing my forehead, I heard "That's a wonderful dream Laurel and if I ever get my company off the ground I would love to have you be my companies lawyer" Felicity said with a smile. At that very moment I knew I would do anything to make sure that Felicity would always be happy. What was in my mind was crazy, pushy and could be seen as very self motivated and maybe it was but if it made her happy than I could live with the stares and the whispers. Sitting up, , i I smiled back and asked "how much do you need to start the company up"? She looked at me confused but said "about one million to begin with until I get investors and then we could start testing and manufacturing our project". I took out my phone and checked my bank account. I looked up into the eyes of my dream girl and decided that I didn't need that personal getaway to Tahiti and with every ounce of gusto I had said "get ready to break into the tech world Felicity because I'm going to be your first backer. I wont take no for an answer. I want to see this idea of yours become a reality". I saw the tears forming in her eyes, she at first shook her head no but when I put my foot down and told her that I would make sure she got the money one way or another she became less argumentative and more excitedgenerally thrilled. After a few more rounds of the "are you sure" game" I finally got the routing number to her bank account and transferred the million dollars. I took a deep breath as the all clear message came up. I closed my account and leaned back. My dad was going to have a heart attack and my sister was going to think that I absolutely lost my mind and maybe I had but the woman I loved had a dream and I was more than glad to help her. I would do anything for her and this was just a small way I could make her happy. After Felicity got done checking to make sure that the money had transferred correctly into her account and the initial shock wore off she was immediately on the phone with a man named Curtis, who I really was hoping wasn't her boyfriend because even though we had shared that amazing kiss it might have just been her being nice and not wanting to be rude, I sat and worried that I might not have the chance I was exactly hoping for, and the two of themy seemed to be talking fast.. it sounded as if Felicity was trying to get the were ironing out of all the major details done in this one phone call. I heard something that made me regain hope and that was in the middle of the ramblings I overheard Felicity ask him about his husband. Smiling II heard the ding of my email and not wanting to worry about the ifs of life I opened my email program clicked on it. I thought it was going to be my bank sending me a possible fraud alert but there was a message with a skull and when I clicked on it and the haunting message phrase "I told you to stay away from Felicity Smoak and you didn't heed my warning so now you better watch your back Lance because I am going to make you squeal". Laughing and wondering who in the world would send me such a stupid email I put it aside on my computer to show Felicity when she was done with her phone call. I mean she was the tech genius and maybe she could track it back to whoever sent it and I could teach them that it wasn't a great idea to mess with an aspiring DA and her cop father and hopefully her future tech savvy wife. That sounded so nice in my own head. I stared at the beautiful woman on her cell phone and thought about the laugh we were going to get over that email.

All of a sudden, I felt the breath leave my lungs. The world started to spin and I could somewhat hear someone saying my name but it was distant. I didn't know what was going on but I did know one thing, it wasn't good. Again in the distance I heard yelling and crying, and someone I think was on the phone and then minutes later I heard sirens and a knocking at the door. In that distance I could hear my father trying to calm down Sara and I heard my brothers talking with Felicity about something. I then hheard a man saying my name but I couldn't answer. I couldn't move. My body was racked with pain and I slowly couldn't hear anything. The last audible thing that I heard was someone saying "I'm right here Laurel" and then It was dark and quiet.


End file.
